Tantive IV
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = CR90 Corvette | klasse = Corvette | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | eigenaar = House of Organa | lengte = 150 meter | kleur = Wit, Grijs, blauw, Rood | snelheid = 950 km/h | versnelling = 2100 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 30 tot 165 (afhankelijk van missie) | passagiers = 600 | vrachtcapaciteit = 3000 ton (CR90) | affiliatie = House of Organa }} 250px|thumb|Tantive IV op Toydaria thumb|right|250px|Stormtroopers enteren de Tantive IV De Tantive IV was een Corellian Corvette dat dienst deed als persoonlijk schip voor de leden van het House of Organa tijdens de Galactic Republic tot de Galactic Civil War. Bouw & Uitzicht Het CR90 Corvette Tantive IV was 150 meter lang en werd voortgedreven door elf motoren. De Tantive IV was op het moment dat het werd vernietigd sterk bewapend met zes Turbolasers waarvan twee dubbele. De Tantive IV had acht Class-6 Escape Pods aan boord. Het interieur bestond uit vier dekken. Het belangrijkste dek had een vergaderzaal in het midden van het schip en een tech station. In het ‘hamervormige’ hoofd van het schip bevond zich uiteraard de cockpit die minstens werd bemand door twee piloten, de vertrekken van de bemanning en van de Captain, de computerruimte en een militaire briefing kamer. Op het eerste dek bevonden zich de vertrekken van Princess Leia Organa. De gangen van de Tantive IV waren wit en netjes van kleur. Geschiedenis De Tantive IV werd gebouwd door Corellian Engineering Corporation in opdracht van House Organa van Alderaan. Het schip was in dienst tijdens de Clone Wars, want met de Tantive IV landde Bail Organa samen met Jar Jar Binks op Toydaria om King Katuunko te overtuigen om Ryloth te steunen en de invasie van de CIS af te weren. De missie werd uiteindelijk een succes. Op het einde van de Clone Wars gebruikte Bail ook de Tantive III. Samen met Captain Raymus Antilles kwamen de droids R2-D2 en C-3PO ook regelmatig aan boord van de Tantive IV. In 18 BBY brak Ahsoka Tano in op de Tantive IV zodat ze tegen Bail kon praten over wat ze van zin was. Het schip nam deel aan de evacuatie van Raada. In 5 BBY bracht Kanan Jarrus R2-D2 en C-3PO terug naar de Tantive IV en Bail Organa na een kort verblijf op Lothal waar ze de Specter Cell hadden geholpen. Bails pleegdochter Leia Organa ‘erfde’ het schip van haar vader toen ze na haar Day of Demand hulpmissies kon ondernemen. De Tantive IV was toen herkenbaar aan de diplomatieke rode markeringen van een consulair schip. Zo vloog ze naar Wobani, waar ze honderd vluchtelingen redde en aanwierf als 'personeel' voor haar schip. Hierdoor werden Bails geheime onderhandelingen gedwarsboomd om de vluchtelingen elders onder te brengen. Leia bleef de Tantive VI gebruiken, maar ook Bail bleef missies ondernemen in de Tantive IV, onder andere voor de jonge Rebel Alliance. Dankzij een waarschuwing van Leia kon Bail net op tijd ontsnappen bij Paucris in de Tantive IV. Kort voor de Battle of Scarif was de Tantive IV dringend toe aan reparaties. Dat gebeurde in een van de hangars van de Profundity, het vlaggenschip van de Rebel Alliance. Aan boord bevonden zich Leia Organa, maar ook R2-D2, C-3PO en Captain Raymus Antilles. Bail had Leia de cruciale opdracht gegeven om Obi-Wan Kenobi te gaan opzoeken op Tatooine en om hem te overtuigen om terug te komen en de Rebel Alliance te helpen. Toen bleek dat de Battle of Scarif slecht zou aflopen, kon de bemanning van de Tantive IV in allerijl de belangrijke plannen te pakken krijgen die door de rebellen waren gestolen op Scarif. thumb|left|250px|De Devastator neemt de Tantive IV gevangen Omdat de Tantive IV helemaal niet volledig operationeel was, kon de Devastator boven Tatooine het schip inhalen door de Starboard Shield Projector te overladen met laservuur. De daaropvolgende explosie beschadigde het Power Generator System en de Main Reactor moest worden stilgelegd. Darth Vader en Stormtroopers veroverden de Tantive IV op zoek naar de gestolen plannen maar vond niets terug. C-3PO en R2-D2 ontsnapten voor het oog van Captain Bolvan in een Class-6 Escape Pod naar Tatooine met de gestolen plannen. Darth Vader gaf aan Daine Jir de opdracht om aan de Imperial Senate te melden dat het schip een noodsignaal had uitgezonden en dat ontdekt was dat iedereen aan boord was gesneuveld. Niet lang later werd de Tantive IV vernietigd door het Empire. Jaren later dacht Leia Organa nog aan haar schip en haar bemanning en dat ze eigenlijk nooit te weten was gekomen wat er nu precies met de Tantive IV was gebeurd nadat ze was gevangen genomen boven Tatooine. Specificaties Motoren *11 Girodyne Ter58 Ion Turbine Engines Shields *Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4E Screen Control / Shield Projector Escape Pods *8 Class-6 Escape Pods Wapens *6 (2 dubbele en 4 enkele) Taim & Bak H9 Turbolasers Personeel van de Tantive IV *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Captain Raymus Antilles *2nd Officer Toshma Jefkin *Lieutenant Pello Scrambas *Ensign Chad Hilse *Ensign Cariso Smadis *C-3PO *R2-D2 *U-3PO Legends * Mazicia Organa schreef het schip oorspronkelijk niet in als een koninklijk schip zodat er nog wapens konden aan worden toegevoegd. Ze voorzag dit in geval dat haar familie ooit voor hete vuren zou komen te staan. * Het schip heette oorspronkelijk de Star of Alderaan. Het CR70 Corvette werd besteld door Queen Mazicia Organa om als persoonlijk schip voor Senator Agrippa Aldrete te dienen. Captain werd Jeremoch Colton. * Bail Organa herdoopte het schip tot Tantive IV, genaamd naar bezoekende ambassadeurs uit het Tantive System. Een cultureel uitwisselingsprogramma tussen Alderaan en het Tantive System zorgde voor de naam van het schip. * In 19 BBY werden C-3PO en R2-D2 toegewezen om te dienen onder leiding van Raymus Antilles. Rond diezelfde periode kreeg de Tantive IV een opknapbeurt door een Vanguard c20 Retrofit Suite onder toezicht van Corla Metonae. Hiermee werd de Tantive IV geklasseerd als een CR90 Corvette. De lengte van het schip werd verkort maar de Tantive IV was nu wel zwaarder bewapend. Rond 15 BBY geraakten C-3PO en R2-D2 zoek na een aanval van piraten in het Karthakk System. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze na zoeken weer terecht onder de hoede van Raymus Antilles. * Het BoSS ontving een signaal van de Wide-Eyed, een Imperial schip, dat het een noodsignaal had ontvangen van de Tantive IV. Zestien uur later rapporteerde de Wide-Eyed dat de Tantive IV was vernietigd samen met alle 85 crewleden in een asteroïdenstorm. Negen jaar later zou men tot de vaststelling komen dat het rapport van de Wide-Eyed vals was. Achter de Schermen *De Tantive IV werd het eerst met naam genoemd in het Radio Drama van ‘A New Hope’. *In de cockpit van het model hing ILM mini-posters op van ‘Star Wars’ en van playboy. *Tot niet zo lang voor de productie van start ging, was de Tantive IV eigenlijk de Millennium Falcon, maar een ruimteschip in Space 1999 deed Lucas dit ontwerp veranderen en een ‘hamer’ als voorste deel op de Tantive IV zetten. *De verschijning van de Tantive IV werd geannuleerd door Lucasfilm in 2010. De vermelding van de Sundered Heart als het Corvette in RotS was erg verrassend. Leland Chee van Lucasfilm reageerde hierop op 6 augustus 2010: Yes, the Sundered Heart being in Revenge of the Sith instead of the Tantive IV is new. We thought long and hard before making this retcon given the effort we went through to come up with retrofit explanation as to why the corvette in Revenge of the Sith was the shorter CR70 version and the one in A New Hope was the longer CR90 version. That's about all I can say at this point. Dit werd later echter allemaal weer rechtgezet door de invoering van de Tantive III. *In de Episode Guide van de Clone Wars Serie werd expliciet vermelding gemaakt dat het de Tantive IV is Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Supply Lines *Rogue One Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Complete Vehicles *IV in de Databank *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Radio Drama *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Star Wars Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Insider – n° 90 *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:CR90 Corvettes category:Alliance Fleet